Stay
by SooChan
Summary: Mereka sama-sama menatap. Yoongi tidak memahami, kekonyolan itu, apakah ketika ia tetap tinggal, atau ketika ia menderap pergi. [Yoongi/Jimin. YoonMin. Yaoi.]


_::Stay::_

 _::SooChan::_

 _::Yoongi. Jimin. Yoonmin::_

 _::Warn. Typos. Yaoi. Gaya bahasa aneh::_

.

.

.

.

Induk ayam itu bergemingkan oleh waktu. Sunyi menyegatkan dingin. Kemudian, satu-satu, anak ayam mati.

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar mereka berdua pahami hanyalah masalah kebodohan. Mereka berdua dua idiot, dan mereka sadarkan hal itu, seperti mereka menyadari betapa sulitnya menjilat siku.

Yoongi memungutkan jemarinya yang kosong ke arah ujung rambutnya, sementara ia memandang tiada berarti ke arah jalanan desa yang kosong.

Kopinya dingin.

Helaian rambut hitam legamnya terhelakan angin. Ia biasanya mengumpati udara dingin, dan ia tiada berkehendakan mengatakan apa pun detik itu. Tubuhnya lebih kurus, lebih dekil, dan tatapannya merangkak menuju dinding langit yang menderukan mendung.

"Satu anak ayam mati," sebuah suara melejit. Rapuh, tidak terdengar bersemangat, namun penuh harapan, seolah di dasar kerongkongannya, ia masih menyimpankan seluruh kata yang tiada berkesampaian untuk terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Kemudian dua," Yoongi menyahut.

"Kemudian tiga."

"Empat."

Dua suara itu diam, suara yang lain, terdengar berdeham, dan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang tersandar pada pegangan kursi, menggenggam pegangan cangkir kuat-kuat, menyelinaplah hening dalam balutan udara yang sesak oleh musim dingin.

"Kemudian induk hanya punya satu ayam," Yoongi terkekeh. Matanya mengerjap, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepala, melayanglah pandang itu pada sebuah titik yang mana ia lihat sosok pemuda mungil berdiri di sampingnya, matanya kosong, dan ia tersenyum dengan samar. "Induk ayam melindungi satu anaknya."

"Ih, kok perumpamaan kita enggak keren banget?" Sosok itu menjerit tertahan bersama desisannya, kemudian tertawa. "Ayam enggak keren."

"Iya," Yoongi tertawa juga, namun terdengar setengah hati, dan sedihnya mencuat sehingga ia tiada berkata-katakan apa-apa lagi. "Sekarang sunyi ya?"

"Biasanya kita makan buah apel di kebun, terus, prajurit lain bakal boom! Menganggu dengan senapan, kenapa sih mereka suka banget menginjak-injak kebunku, lihat, aku udah enggak punya kol lagi."

Mereka tertawa lagi. Rumah itu sunyi. Kiri kanan mereka terlubangi oleh lesatan peluru yang pernah melecut sana sini, keluar dari selongsong, kemudian banyak orang desa yang menjerit, prajurit mati, kemudian, lama lama, semuanya hening. Sekarang pun, masih sama heningnya, masih mendekamkan dengkingan kesakitan yang terngiang-ngiang.

Dan Yoongi, ia bertemu Jimin.

Jimin yang punya seburatan merah yang selalu tergantung di pipinya, tubuhnya pendek dan sedikit gemuk, seseorang selalu suka memeluknya. Perangainya seperti orang desa biasanya, ramah. Dan ia lebih lembut dan lebih pemalu dari siapa pun di desa.

Mereka tidak pernah bilang hubungan mereka. Yoongi tahukan keadaan tidak bakal jadi baik dengan hubungan ini, dan karena itu, Yoongi tidak pernah mengharap lebih.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di desa?" Jimin mengerutkan alis, senyumnya tidak realistis, dan seburat merah yang teredam dalam pipinya hampir hilang sama sekali. "Prajurit sudah pindah, orang desa sudah dievakuasi."

"Karena kau ada di sini."

Jimin menggeleng pelan-pelan. "Aku sudah tidak di sini."

"Kau di sini."

"Kau harus pergi, beberapa saat lagi sebelum utara mengirimkan gelombang ketiga."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertempur lagi."

"Hm, ya sudah," Jimin menerawang ke depan. "Udara dingin, ya?"

"Ingusku beku."

"Oh, pantas kau enggak menangis, aku dengar tuh, saat itu, kau menangis, keras sekali."

Suara berderap dari kejauhan, dan Yoongi berjengit berdiri, ia mengerutkan alis, namun hatinya yang nelangsa tetap mantap. "Aku enggak bakal menangis lagi."

"Sekarang kau mesti kabur, utara bukan lawan yang bisa dikalahkan dengan cowok sok tampan sepertimu, utara enggak kekurangan cowok tampan sih, kayaknya."

"Tapi aku ingin di sini. Bersamamu, kemudian berperang -"

"Sampai mati," Jimin tersenyum, ia menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Yoongi. "Aku sudah mati tahu, kau belum. Lagipula, kau enggak pantas menemani cowok desa sepertiku, kau harus pergi, prajurit enggak boleh mengalah gara gara cinta lokasi."

Lelucon Jimin tidak terdengarkan di kepala Yoongi, dan ia menelengkan kepala jauh ke ujung jalan, udara semakin berat di sekitarnya, napasnya mengembus seperti besi yang berkaratan sekian lamanya.

"Kau mati gara gara aku."

"Enggak, aku mati gara-gara terpeleset batang kayu, duh cemen ya?"

"Kau tertembak."

"Aku kena damprat utara, terus kepalaku digetok."

"Kau-"

"Aku ini hanya ruh enggak nyata, karangan fiksi kepalamu, sekarang, bisa tidak pergi, sebelum aku bangkit dari kubur dan bikin pasukan zombie dadakan buat membunuhmu?"

Suara berderap dari kejauhan, dan Yoongi melangkah.

Tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Udara sesak di sekitarnya, dan Jimin tidak pernah lagi jadi nyata.

Jimin tertinggal di belakangnya, di satu petak tanah di desa yang tentram itu. Yoongi tiada dapat dengarkan kekonyolan lagi.

Hal konyol sesungguhnya hanyalah, ia mampu menderapkan kaki, menjauhi tanah itu, jauh dan jauh lagi.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Aku ternyata, masih cukup hidup buat nulis ini.

.

.

.

.

Review kalian jadi hidupku, aku cinta kalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

.

.

.

See ya!


End file.
